


Happy Birthday Tony

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, Steve is the one wearing the lingerie btw, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Steve gives Tony a birthday present





	Happy Birthday Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is from May 2017


End file.
